namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Swordsman Zero
Master Swordsman Zero, commonly abbreviated as MSZ, is one of the forum's more knowledgeable Tales series fans and Tales Series Discussion contributors. He is widely regarded as the future ruler of the world. MSZ typically has an epic avatar and signature featuring an evil badass smile to match the amazing awesomeness of his personality. Understandably, he treats nubs with little mercy. He finds toying with them, as well as teasing other easily flustered/gullible victims to be one of the greatest joys in life. MSZ frequently has awesome conversations with his kouhai-in-life, Kad, on very epic matters including life, religion, B'z, and Janne Da Arc. Music MSZ enjoys listening to his music pretty much 24/7. He is mostly interested in such genres as J-Rock, classic rock, and slow rock. One look at his last.fm page will show that his favorite band is clearly Janne Da Arc. Though he spends most of his time listening to Janne Da Arc, he also takes interest in listening to some of his other favorite bands, including: *B'z *BUMP OF CHICKEN *DEEN *Journey *ORANGE RANGE *Rush *SIAM SHADE *Styx *Tsunami Bomb *UVERworld Legendary Voice Actors MSZ is known for having a great interest in game and anime voice actors. He can usually recognize a voice right away and if he knows one well enough, he can recognize them from as little as one word. Takehito Koyasu Main article: Takehito Koyasu The first voice actor on MSZ's list is the great Takehito Koyasu. MSZ loves many of the roles played by the veteran anime and game seiyuu, most notably his roles as Jade Curtiss in Tales of the Abyss and Sergeant Major Kururu in Keroro Gunsou. Crispin Freeman Crispin Freeman is the first English voice actor to make it to MSZ's list. He is valued for his roles as crazy anti-heroes, bad asses, and villains. MSZ first took notice of Freeman in his role as Albel Nox in Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, and his greatness was later re-enforced by Alucard from Hellsing and Albedo from Xenosaga. Norio "Anago" Wakamoto Norio Wakamoto, also known as "Anago" for his role in the anime Sazae-san, is a voice actor who MSZ values for his typical roles as insane villains or smooth-talking bad asses. MSZ originally overlooked Anago when in his role as Barbatos from Tales of Destiny 2. However, he was brought back to him by the hilarity of the character rather than the character itself, much like Veigue from Tales of Rebirth. MSZ likes basically every role played by Anago. Tomokazu Sugita Tomokazu Sugita is MSZ's newest addition to his list of legendary voice actors. Although MSZ's first exposure to Sugita was his role in the 2005 anime, SHUFFLE! (a series which MSZ hates greatly), it is the roles of Kyon from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu, Gintoki from Gintama, and Yuuichi Aizawa from Kanon that truely earned Sugita a place in MSZ's list. He is the only person on the list who has not yet appeared in a Namco Tales Series game. External links *Forum profile *YouTube account *Last.fm account Category:Forum Users Category:Epic